The present invention relates to a head for electrostatic recording that can be used with hard recording materials because it comprises principal electrodes or a combination of principal electrodes and a control electrode formed on a thin metal plate.
One conventional head for electrostatic recording uses an array of stylus electrodes comprising a number of insulated wires (e.g., 8 lines/mm) embedded in an epoxy resin. The tip of this head is brought into close contact with the surface of a moving sheet of insulating recording paper, and a voltage responsive to the input information is distributed among the wires through a distributor circuit so as to provide a latent electrostatic image on the recording paper in response to the applied voltage. The latent image is developed with toner particles to provide a visible image. One defect with such a conventional head for electrostatic recording is its applicability is limited to soft recording materials (e.g., paper and film) because the wires are hard styli embedded in an epoxy resin.